


I'll tell you one thing

by cinderlily



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: Ginny tries to plan a date but things go awry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving  
> I'll tell you one thing  
> It's always better when we're together"  
> Jack Johnson 'Better When We're Together'

The first thing that Ginny did when she moved in with Mike was get a membership to the Blue Apron. It wasn’t like she thought women should make dinner for their man all the time or any of that bull, but the fact that she had exactly four recipes in her arsenal and two of them involved Macaroni and Cheese from the Blue Box left her a little embarrassed. She felt… useless and a little too young at times. So this she could handle. It came with freaking picture by picture recipe.

She couldn’t screw it up. 

EXCEPT. _They_ could. Apparently. 

They stared at the burnt remnants of what was meant to be a really good salmon with Brussel sprouts and sweet lemon sauce but looked, at the moment, like what Santa gave you if you’d not only been bad but you’d hurt one of the reindeer as well. Both were a little stunned. There was commercials about how easy this was. Even worse there were commercials with _kids_ not screwing this up. 

“Did it say three hundred fifty degrees or four hundred fifty degrees?” Mike asked, calm, hand swiping at his beard thoughtfully. 

She picked up the instructions that lay beside the stove top and read through the instructions with probably unwarranted intensity. She got to the oven temp and frowned. “Four-fifty for twenty minutes and then lower to three fifty for a half hour.” 

“What time is it?” he was using a captain’s voice. She looked at the clock on the microwave.” 

Well. “ _Fuck_ ,” she muttered. “She put her hand on her forehead. She had not planned for this to go down this way.

“Okay,” Mike clapped his hands. “That’s a lesson learned. Probably shouldn’t make out while making dinner.” 

Ginny turned a glare towards him. “This was supposed to be a date night.” 

“Yeah? Did I lose that at some point?” 

She pointed at the charcoal on the stove. “Dinner? Is kind of part of date night.” 

A warm kiss was pressed to her temple and she turned into it even though she was annoyed and didn’t know if she wanted comfort. “I’ve got dinner covered.” 

“Do you have some sort of magic up your sleeve? There are less than zero groceries in this house.” She turned to find him smiling wide at her. “What?” 

He put up his pointer finger. “Oh ye of little faith.” 

He directed her out of the kitchen and to the couch, where she sat her down. She was still making a face at him but he winked and let her do so. She was going for something romantic, she guessed. Or at least new. It’d been a while since she’d had someone to cook for and no offense to her brother but making hot dogs and pasta for her brother didn’t really feel like it counted. 

Two minutes later she was handed a large bowl and she looked down at it to find …

“Lucky Charms?” 

He grinned, putting two beers on the coffee table and sitting down with his own bowl. He put on a completely terrible Irish accent. “Magically delicious, Ginny.” 

“This isn’t real food,” she pointed out but she still took a bite. 

“Really?” Mike looked at the bowl with feigned surprise. “It looks like food. It tastes like food… It really _is_ magic.” 

Ginny nudged him with one of her feet. “You know what I mean.” 

“Eat,” he said. “Food is fuel.” 

She put her bowl down to cross her legs on the couch and eat a little. Not exactly Lemon Salmon but she forgave herself for the moment as she dug into the sickly sweet breakfast cereal. Mike took huge bites, the spoon barely leaving his mouth. In another life she would have found it disgusting (hell in this life she was a little disgusted) but on some odd level it was kind of… endearing. He gave her a confused look and she just shook her head with a smile. She was usually the one that was told she had no manners when she ate. 

“What’s on the PS4?” he asked. “I swear, I can’t take _Mighty Ducks_ again. We don’t even play hockey.” 

“Oh come on,” Ginny said. “No dinner conversation?” 

Mike turned towards her. “We were together all day, Ginny. How was your day? Oh you had to do drills all day with that hot catcher you have a thing for, how weird. I never saw that coming.” 

“Duarte wasn’t there today?” she said, smiling wickedly as she saw the little red marks on his cheek. “Oh come on, Lawson. You know you’re the only catcher for me.” 

Carefully she leaned over, doing her best to avoid any milk on the couch and kissing his cheek. 

“Damn straight,” he muttered. “Though I do have an eye on Johnson…” 

Ginny leaned back and slurped at her milk, all that was left. “Oh yeah, it’s all in the eyes. How does he get them so hazel? It’s like he uses eyeliner.” 

“Shut up, Baker,” Mike growled playfully. She smiled and put her bowl down. 

“We still have three episodes of _The Get Down_ left,” she said, flipping the system on. The whole room shook with his … well their ridiculous sound system.

Mike shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” 

“Good, cause I was putting on with or without your permission.” 

“See, we’re already a moved in couple,” Mike said, and put his arm up on the back of the couch, giving her ample room to cuddle in. When she snuggled up under his arm he brought down a blanket. 

Maybe they kind of were. She put her hand up under his shirt and rubbed at his belly, enjoying when he squirmed at the first contact of her cold hand. He’d taken the remote and had set up the next episode. She put her hand on his chest and smiled. 

She could still smell the burnt salmon, she’d have to throw it away. Maybe cancel the subscription, cause well. It was the offseason now and if they couldn’t do it in the offseason the actual season would be a complete cluster fuck. 

She dug her head a little more into his chest and felt it rumble with a laugh. 

And okay, maybe it was still a pretty good date, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> I burnt rice crispy treats. I am not a cook. 
> 
> Thank you so much for LuciFern for the crazy quick turn around beta wise! <3


End file.
